


Even Love doesn't always work

by niel4ong



Series: NielOng is Love [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad!Daniel, Bad!Seongwoo, Break Up, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: When a relationship is sinking, you can't just avoid it. It is bound to happen anyway.





	Even Love doesn't always work

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Loving someone means that you have to give it all you have.

Loving someone means that most of the times, you have to say yes and agree to everything, even though you think otherwise.

Loving someone means that you have to be there whenever he needs you, whenever he wants to see you, even if your own work are piling up on your desk.

Loving someone means that you have to keep smiling even though he says something hurtful to you, taking it as a joke.

Loving someone means that you can’t get tired at his endless whines and complains, that comes along with the requirements to have a big heart and ready for whatever shit he’s going to throw at you.

Loving someone means that you have to always be on his side, even if he’s at the wrong.

Loving someone means that you have to always admit you are at fault for every fight happen between you two.

Loving someone means that… you have to take everything in, his bad sides, good sides.

Because you love him.

That’s what Daniel has learned all the way here, falling for Seongwoo and loving him like his own happiness depends on how Seongwoo’s smile that day. It’s all that matter for Daniel. As long as what he does make Seongwoo happy.

Until he realizes, that he has lost himself on the way. He realizes that he has no voice in this relationship. That, it’s all Seongwoo’s way. Seongwoo’s decision. Seongwoo’s priority.

Where’s Daniel in it?

He starts to question himself, is he happy? Can he confidently say, he is, as long as Seongwoo is happy? No.

He looks at his boyfriend who is busy rambling about how Jaehwan making his schedule a mess today.

“Can you believe it that he just told me he couldn’t make it thirty minutes after our promised schedule passed? He made me wait for his sorry ass for fucking thirty minutes and all he said was sorry, let’s reschedule?”

It’s only a drinking night. Just let it go for once. Daniel thinks. Daniel wants to say. But it stops on the tip of his tongue. Like always.

“Maybe something urgent came up?” Daniel supplies instead.

Seongwoo scoffs and he finishes his water in one gulp, looking at Daniel ridiculously. “He could tell me beforehand? Like give me explanation if that’s really the case?”

“Maybe he just didn’t have the time to… since it’s urgent?”

Now both of his boyfriend’s hands on his slender hips, “This, is the second time he cancelled on me, Daniel. There’s only one solid reason as to why this happens. He doesn’t want to spend time alone with me, even though it's actually him who wants to meet up in the first place! I don't get him!”

“Seongwoo,” Daniel starts carefully, and since when did he start to have to speak so carefully when it comes to an angry and sensitive Seongwoo? But it’s been growing in him, that he does it so naturally.

You can’t think like that, Jaehwan isn’t someone like that. He’s your friend for years, Daniel wants to say but he knows it won’t help anyone.

“Maybe Jaehwan has his own reasons. Just talk to him, ok?” He says in the end.

“I did. I sent messages and he didn’t even reply one of them, ok? How could we talk then?”

“Not now, later. He probably is busy with whatever urgent business right now. You can’t be serious!” Sighing desperately, Daniel shakes his head in disbelief and heads to their shared bedroom to cool his head down. He doesn’t want any hurtful word come out of his mouth in this state. Not when it’s actually doesn’t have anything to do with him directly. He doesn’t even care if Seongwoo is upset with Jaehwan and it’s not about Jaehwan. It’s Seongwoo’s logic that gets into his nerves lately.

Hours later when Daniel feels like he has calmed down and realizes how he needs water on his dry throat, he makes his way to the kitchen. Only to find Seongwoo sits on their couch, blankly stares at the black TV screen.

“Seongwoo?”

When the older doesn’t reply, Daniel decides to approach him and his heart sinks when he notices Seongwoo’s eyes red and the dried tears on his cheeks are visible. His face though, doesn’t show any emotion, it could have been better if Daniel could read if he’s sad or angry, but no, Daniel doesn’t know what those tears are for.

“There’s no use.”

“What is?” Daniel asks.

Seongwoo’s eyes look straight into his, and for the first time in the last few days, Daniel properly returns the gaze, without him realizing it, he’s been avoiding them, he’s afraid that Seongwoo would find a trace of his faded feeling.

Daniel knows then he already finds out.

“Us.”

But he doesn’t expect this to happen. He isn’t ready. But then when will Seongwoo ever consider how he feels anyway? It doesn’t give much differences if this about to happen now or later. The sooner the better, isn’t it?

“You don’t love me anymore, Kang Daniel, why are you even here? Just to spit on my face every single time you get the chance?” Seongwoo says, so painful in Daniel’s ears but he lets him, he takes it all thinking it’s going to be for the last time. “You don’t even try to understand why I was so mad at Jaehwan because what? You think I’m just overreacting and overly sensitive for my own good?”

“Our problem doesn’t have anything to do with Jaehwan breaking his promise to you, Seongwoo. You know that.”

Now Daniel hates the hurtful look in Seongwoo’s eyes. “You wouldn’t have said that, Kang Daniel, if you just remember that,” Seongwoo pauses and takes a breathe, “that today’s our anniversary—and I had to cancel the reservation I made at the restaurant you love so much because Jaehwan begging for me to meet him tonight because he has something important to discuss with me about.”

Oh.

Daniel blinks once and twice, feeling his heart beating twice faster and guilt eating him right there.

“But that doesn’t matter anymore, right?” Seongwoo sighs. “It’s not because of you forget about that, it’s not because you aren’t siding with me. We have so much unsaid feelings towards each other. You keep yours. I keep mine. I love you, so much, I still am. But we’re just not working, Daniel.”

Daniel finds himself unable to speak, even though he has a lot to say. Too much that he doesn’t know where to start. Saying sorry is lame at this situation now and he can’t bring himself to. He just reaches his hand, taking Seongwoo’s fingers in his, feeling them curl against his as a sob escapes him.

And the words slip Seongwoo’s lips, “Let's not hurt each other anymore... Let’s end this.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble because I'm having a mood and writer's block that I felt like I really have to write just anything to overcome it.  
> Sorry for the delay of my on-going fics. My new job apparently requires me to work overtime almost everyday (I even stayed at my office until 1 AM in the morning) so yeah, I don't really have the time to write right now, Please forgive me T^T
> 
> -Recent tragedy, caused us to grief so deeply. I know a lot of you struggling because of it. I just wanted to say, please hang on, find a reason to be strong. I know it's hard. But it will pass. Like I said to my friends, he is now free, and happy. He'd been going through a lot, and now he left it all behind. All the burdens. He's free now.
> 
> -For those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas and Happy holiday!


End file.
